Ellie
Ellie is a female woolly mammoth, she debuted in Ice Age: The Meltdown when met by Manny, Diego and Sid. Ellie has two opossum "brothers" called Crash and Eddie. She and Manny become mates and eventually give birth to a daughter they name Peaches. Ellie is the secondary tritagonist. She is voiced by Queen Latifah. Background Story It was revealed that when Ellie was young, she was separated from her herd during the ice age. She came across two opossums named Crash and Eddie, along with their mother. Since she was raised by opossums she later forgot her mammoth origins and thought that she was an opossum. How she got separated from her herd is unknown, she may have gotten lost in a blizzard, the herd may have been hunted by humans, etc. It is also unknown what has become of the herd. Appeareance and Personality In her debut, Ellie is an independent and fun-loving mammoth, but believes she is a opossum like her adoptive brothers, Crash & Eddie. She behaved several ways as a opossum instead of a mammoth, notably playing dead and sleeping hanging upside-down from her tail. She is also witty, clever, and very nice. But like mammoths, she is stubborn. She initially saw Manny as just a nice guy and didn't believe his telling her she was a mammoth. But when she came upon a grove of trees she'd been to as a mammoth calf, she had a flashback that made her realize what she really was. When Manny brought up, however, the method to continuing their race, she took it offensively, and for a while wanted to have little to do with him. But it changed during a life-and-death situation and she apologized for over-reacting, and they made up. at the end of the film, Ellie and Manny became an official couple and they, along with their friends and family, went off on a new journey. In the next film, Ellie is expecting her first child and is a little overwhelmed by Manny's over-protectiveness, although she seems to find it amusing. She remains an independent woman however, and firm in rescuing Sid. When their daughter is born, she declines Manny's idea of naming their baby little Ellie and instead they name her Peaches. All in all, Ellie is a kind, strong, and beautiful soul. She loves those close to her very much, and is willing to go to great lengths to save them when they're in danger. Film roles Ice Age: The Meltdown Manny met her when he was afraid that he truly was the last mammoth, and he was overjoyed that he had found another of his kind, but got a surprise when he saw that Ellie believed that she was an opossum. Nevertheless, he and his herd (or rather, Sid) welcomed Ellie and her brothers to travel with them. During this time, Ellie displayed the mannerisms pertaining to an opossum as well as insisting (despite obvious proof that she was not a opossum) and this was weighing heavily on Manny's patience, namely when she claimed that the act of bravery that he had done of fighting off the sea reptile Cretaceous was dumb. Soon, Manny got his time to be alone with Ellie, when he and Ellie went for a walk through a wooded area, where Ellie had a flashback that told her of her past. Upon remembering this, she knew that she was a mammoth, but was soon angered at Manny for implying that they must mate in order to save the mammoths from extinction, but in time, she apologized for over-reacting. She and Manfred also slowly fall in love now and the next morning when they resumed travel, this affinity did not seem to end. Soon, however, this new "herd" reached a horrible obstacle between them and safety from the oncoming flood: a field of geysers, which Manny explained must be crossed, but Ellie would not listen: she and her brothers felt that they must go around. But this proved to be disastrous: as they were trying to reach their destination, some rocks caved down and nearly crushed Ellie and her brothers, but trapped them instead in a sort of cave. Manfred rescued Ellie, for the water was flooding into the cave where she was trapped and had nearly drowned Ellie. She and Manny escaped and regrouped with the others, but faced another problem, for the waters were still rising. Eventually, however, the waters subsided and to top it all off, a herd of mammoths made their way into the valley. Manfred thought that because the mammoths had come, that Ellie would not want to remain with him. Manfred was persuaded otherwise by Sid and Diego and soon caught up with Ellie and confessed his feelings, saying that he wanted to be together not because they had to be, but because he himself wanted to.The mammoths trumpet while Manny and Ellie embrace. Manny and Ellie decide to stay with their old friends, taking along Sid, Diego, and the opossum brothers. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Ellie is pregnant with Manny's child, causing him to be overprotective. By now Ellie has fully accepted herself being a mammoth. In fact, she isn't observed doing anything like an opossum in the movie, although there was a quick scene in the movie where she saved on of Sid's "kids" from being crushed by catching the egg while she was hanging from a tree by her tail. Several scenes later in the movie, Manny dreamed about her in the most dangerous place in the world. After Ellie woke up, too, Manny confeses his depression to her about his nightmare. Ellie confesses, too, and claims it is larger than both of them, due to the nightmare. Trivia * After Manny has agreed to go with Ellie, Crash and Eddie, he says "Ellie can be the mommy." He called Ellie by her name, but she had never told him, nor could he have heard it when she was talking with the opossum brothers. Category:Characters Category:Mammals Category:Main Characters Category:Characters in Ice Age: The Meltdown Category:Characters in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Category:Mammoths Category:Possums Category:Elephants Category:Wise characters Category:Heroines Category:Kids